questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Punny Bones
Do they explain how Punny Bones manages to enter and leave the valley? Also, before you meet him the townsfolk mention that there is another stranger in town -- this is Punny Bones so he must arrive shortly *before* the start of the game. Grahamburger 00:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Being a gnome, and having innate magical abilities, he probably could have climbed up over/down the cliffs if he really wanted to... Otherwise I don't think they were specific, and he only got an off hand remark in QFGV.Baggins 00:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : It's true it's kind of off-handed by it develops both his and Ann's characters a little bit more and does explain his absence. I guess he prob'ly could have magicked his way out if we wanted to use the easy excuse. :P Grahamburger 01:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : It's not off-handed its contradictory as all normal means of travel are cut off by the swamp (confirmed by gypsies and villagers) and ALL magic is drawn to the dark one, even minor scrying or even card telling is blocked so no magic abilities innate or otherwise would work in that way. : As for the V the dev's simply ran out of time, and they sead as much. Apparently they also wanted to include a game+ for Elsa as well as few dozen other minor questlines but in the end just barerly managed not to cut the thieves guild. 03:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Actually magic users/wizards and fairies can cast most spells in Mordavia just fine. See several magic user characters in the game including the player magic user (if chosen). It's certain spells that get drawn into the Dark One's cave. Also as pointed out at the end of the game, the Hero waits around in Mordavia a week or two, before he is contacted by Erasmus. During that time its pointed out that the valley is already draining out, and that the King of Mordavia (or whatever land Mordavia is part of) has even been able to get into contact to make the Burgomeister the new Boyar. So there is easily two weeks Punny Bones could have crossed the pass in the same way the "King" was able to access into valley. Also note, Cranium was able to travel in and out of the valley regardless the swamp (though it did prevent supplies being sent in to him). Katrina successfully brought Ad Avis to her somehow, and even brought goons, without the cave or swamp interferring. Baba Yaga flew in using her magic chicken hut. Burgomeister talks about several previous adventurers somehow getting past the swamp, but they apparently disappeared not long after. The Hero Magazine also talks about one or two adventures getting past the swamp to explore the valley. Baggins (talk) 14:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure they can cast '''spells but the enegries are drawn to the dark cave so any teleporting would likely backfire the same way Katrinas did. And no its not certain - its ALL "magical energies" as confirmed by everyone from Trina to Ad Avis and even Magda. ''"at the end of the game'" - yeah just after dark one (and his influence) was banished, also where did you get the idea that Mordavia was a kingdom? You're taking one speculation to confirm another, you can't know whether the new boyar took the same path as the gnome or even how much time passed between the two, what if your hero treated Punny and then took a month off to grind skills? Cranium is a scientist and as such appears to be immune to magic - and considering the academy in V he could easily have a blimp packed somewhere. (seeing him ride a antwerp and bouncing thru the swamp would also fit his character :) ) The magazine is severly outdated and references the time before the "battle" and the sheriff never actually confirmed they got in after the swamps closed of area (remember mordavia had a adven. guild - surely there was atleast one of them running around) Guipsies on the other hand have been trying (and failing) to leave the area for years now, and they have both their magic and werewolf agility.. Also you do understand the goons could have easily have been at the castle for years(decades even)? Also that QFG3 happened? (plus who's to say a vampire can't pass thru the undead infested marsh? its not like Rusalka had any problems with them aside from them feeling creepy ) And finally Baba Yaga is not a wizard - her magic is of a different sort then used by Erasmus or Trina, besides noone ever implied she used magic to get there, her house could easily be a creature given its taste for corn or Yaga's talent for both polymorphing AND getting creepy pets. 18:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Who said that Punny Bones teleported? No one explaisn how he got in or how he got out. Maybe he could cast a cloud spell like Keapon, and just fly out. No teleporting required. Maybe he uses gnomish magic rope and grapels to climb out. He also isn't a wizard. One of the things we learn about gnomes in the series is it is an innately magical race, although they aren't all necessarily traditional magic users. The same arguement you use for Baga Yaga later in your post, may apply. Perhaps he uses a 'different kind of magic'. :Mordavia's King, listen to the ending sequence again. At the end of the game it is mentioned during the hero ceremony (set two weeks after defeating Ad Avis and banishing the Dark One) that the the "King", has finally been able to get get into contact with the rest of his people since the pass has begun to open, and he has chosen to make Burgomeister the new Boyar, and I quote; "The King has sent word that I shall be the newly appointed Boyar. Castle Borgov will again protect and guard Mordavia.". ::"easily have a blimp packed somewhere." :Actually they and the narrator make a big deal in QFG5 that no one has invented flying yet. It's mentioned that the scientists have been trying to, granted they deny the fact that the dog claims to have seen people flying in other nations. ::"The magazine is severly outdated and references the time before the "battle" and the sheriff never actually confirmed they got in after the swamps closed of area (remember mordavia had a adven. guild " :Actually the magazine has a couple of things in 'present time' (recent years). One is the discussion with Erasmus about the Master moving into the Mordavia. The article by October Derleth in which he explored the valley after the valley had been flooded by the swamps. Different people have different opinions on if there were other 'adventurers', this is one of the quotes; "The old Adventurers' Guild is at the north end of town. It has been abandoned for many years, since we have not had many adventurers who could cross the swamp." :To make things even more confusing, Chief Thief had a few friends he was traveling with, now dead, that were killed in the monastery. Chief Thief himself isn't originally from Mordavia, but actually from Silmaria. How he go into the village and when is not clear. ::"And finally Baba Yaga is not a wizard - her magic is of a different sort then used by Erasmus or Trina" :She is just a magic user, as stated by various material. She never trained to be a formal wizard. Yes, most of her magic does tend to be based on rhyme, but she also teaches traditional spells that she uses as well. This doesn't really matter, as she explaisn she flew in. Punny Bones chased after her, after he learned she had already travelled to the valley, in hopes he could convince her to give his humor back. She only moved in recently, after the area was already flooded. ::Also you do understand the goons could have easily have been at the castle for years(decades even)? Also that QFG3 happened? (plus who's to say a vampire can't pass thru the undead infested marsh? its not like Rusalka had any problems with them aside from them feeling creepy ) :It's the gatekeeper who says they moved in recently. He could be 'wrong' (almost all the backstories are 'rumors'). But that's the backstory given for them, again its just a rumor. But that's about as much as the game actually gives for them. On a side note iirc both vampires are shown to use a few teleport spells to appear near your character during the game. There is an implication that Ad Avis was teleported to Mordavia when he was killed by the Hero. No one saw his body hit the ground, it simply vanished midair. :Me thinks you are over complicating it thinking its a 'goof'. I personally think the designers didn't want you to think about it too much. They kept the explanations as brief as possible, or had alternate opinions and rumors by various characters. These rumors are not all meant to be true, but just opinions, that may be right or wrong. Baggins (talk) 19:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC)